Forever
by Queen of Fairyland
Summary: Sequel to 'And In The End'. Rebecca Weasley visits the sight of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's demise, wanting to learn more about TheManWhoDied despite her families avoidance of the topic and place.


**Forever** (Sequel to _'And In The End'_)

She knew she shouldn't be here. Not only was the forest forbidden (hence the name), but her parents and her numerous uncles had always prevented any mention of this place from being elaborated upon.

But she had always been curious, something she'd been told she'd inherited from her mother. Stubborn too. She wanted to see this place for herself.

She understood that her family didn't want to see this place, it brought back bad memories, memories they'd rather forget. However, she'd not known Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Man-Who-Died to save the wizarding world, and she wanted to.

Her mother had always spoken fondly of Harry, regaling her daughter with stories of their years at school together, of the mischief Harry and her brother used to get up to, along with Hermione Granger.

Now in her seventh year, Rebecca Weasley remembered back to one of the last conversations she'd had with her mother. She'd always asked questions as a child, but her mother had always refused to give her the details of what they discovered in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest the night Voldemort fell. Knowing her words were limited though, she'd finally described to her daughter what they'd found.

An explosion of magic had caught the attention of all those on the battlefield, with most of the Death Eaters neutralised, many went to investigate. It had originated from the Forbidden Forest, and as the war-torn wizards made their way further into the forest, they began to notice the scorched earth, and the burnt trees.

The damage was the worst in a small clearing. The grass that had covered the land was reduced to ashes, and the trees were so thoroughly burnt that they fell to pieces at a single touch. A search of the debris, assisted with a few well placed charms revealed the remains of Harry Potter and a Death Eater, Draco Malfoy.

Most assumed that they had killed each other in a duel. The wizarding world mourned their fallen hero and gradually moved on.

The clearing in the forest was avoided by most everyone, some through caution as the area was saturated with more magic than the rest of the forest, but most because the pain of the loss of the Boy-Who-Lived was too fresh.

Ginny Weasley was not one of those wizards and witches. A week after the war had been won, and the memorial services had been and gone and the celebration begun, she returned to the clearing.

The trees, she said, were no longer like used firewood, but back to their former glory, seemingly taller and prouder than before. The grass was lush and green, and carpeted the clearing. There were also emerging shoots from the ground, wrapping round the trees like vines.

Her mother had told her she had never seen anything as beautiful.

Now, as she made her way through the outer edge of the forest and towards where a map her uncles had given her indicated the clearing to be, Rebecca felt butterflies swarming around in her stomach.

As she approached and glanced down at the map once more, she noticed two names had appeared, the ink faint, barely there.

She picked up her pace so as to reach the clearing quicker. When her foot landed on the soft grass of the break in the trees she felt the magic rise up and wash over her, making her fingers and toes tingle pleasantly.

Letting out a contented sigh she stepped fully into the clearing and glanced down at the map. The names were clearer now, but were swirling around the area that represented the clearing, occasionally intertwining.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Rebecca looked up and gasped at what she saw. The vines had crept round every tree in sight, sharp looking thorns were visible on some. But their most prominent feature was the flowers.

Red roses, Gryffindor red she noted, stunning in their beauty graced some vines. Others were a deep emerald green, the same colour as her Quiditch robes.

The vines were intertwined and wrapped round each other as much as they were round the trees.

She trod softly as she crossed the clearing and sat down on the grass, laying back gently. She stared at the sky for a few moment before something caught the corner of her eye.

Sitting up, she made her way over to one of the vines and smiled at the flowers that adorned it.

The roses were neither red, nor green, but a combination of both.

* * *

**_Feedback is always appreciated!_**


End file.
